Nothing
by HoldxOn
Summary: Ziva's the one driving back to the Navy Yard after a visit with Eli David. She's frustrated and before her and Tony know it they're car rolls. At the hospital Ziva and Tony agree nothing can break them apart. Sweet One-Shot


"Ziva, slow down. You're going to get us into a wreck." Tony cautioned from the passenger seat.

"I can see perfectly fine Tony. I do not need anyone telling me how fast I can and cannot drive." The Israeli woman was frustrated. They had just gone to see the Mossad director. He had needed to talk to them, and seeing him, made Ziva pissed.

"Ziva, this is dangerous." Tony said trying to get her to relax.

"Tony, you have not seen dangerous. I have. So I suggest if you want to live, you shut up and be as quiet as humanly possible. Or I will get a knife and stab it through your gut."

Tony's eyes widened and he sat deeper into his seat. He didn't want the Israeli woman to kill him. He watched her though. Worried she was letting her father get to her too much. "Ziva."

"Tony! Shut up!" She looked over at him, "I do not need anyone telling me what to do. I am fed up with it! It has driven me up the blinking floor!"

"Wall," Tony corrected quietly.

"Does it look like I care?" Ziva yelled exasperated. "Shut up!"

"Ziva!" Tony had looked out the windshield window and saw a car heading to them.

"What!" Ziva glanced out the windshield and right when she did a car slammed into them making them spin out of control and hit another car. It flipped theirs and made them roll off the road.

Ziva groaned in pain when they finally stopped. She felt some blood on her cheek. It didn't faze her as it should've. She turned her head slowly to look at Tony. A small gasp escaped her throat which hurt to. "Tony!"

Tony had hit the window when they rolled so one side of his face was covered in blood. He was unconscious and his arm was bleeding to.

Ziva looked at him her eyes full of worry. "Hang on Tony." She whispered as she heard the sirens coming close.

* * *

After Ziva had been bandaged up and medicated for her pain Gibbs was allowed to come in. He was worried, but also mad. Ziva shouldn't have let seeing Eli get to her that much.

"Ziva." He came into her hospital room, a spark of anger flickering in his eyes.

"Gibbs, I am sorry. I should not have not let it get to me." She apologized quickly.

Gibbs gave her a swift and light smack on the back of the head. "Don't let it happen again." He then wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment. "I'm glad you're okay."

"How's Tony? Did they tell you?"

"Not yet." Gibbs sighed. "They took him into X-Ray a while ago then when I was waiting to see you they brought him back and were taking care of him."

Ziva sighed, "it is my fault he got hurt. I should've paid more attention and actually drove the limit."

"No one could've known it would've happened." Gibbs assured.

Ziva got up and walked out of the room. She walked to the nurses' station. "Where's Anthony DiNozzo's room?"

"Who is asking?" A nurse looked at Ziva over her glasses.

"I was in the car with him when we got in the accident. I'm his co-worker."

"But you aren't next of kin." The nurse argued.

"Well I hope you have one if you don't let Ziva go see DiNozzo." Gibbs stood behind the ninja and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Uh, okay. Room 121." The nurse said scared of the NCIS agents.

Ziva looked at Gibbs.

"I'll wait outside." He promised and they both walked to Tony's room.

Ziva looked at Gibbs for reassurance before stepping inside. Tony was on the bed in the middle of the room, resting. He had a bandage on his head where his head had been cut by the window. "Tony." She walked over and took his hand into hers. "I am so sorry. I should have listened."

Tony's eyes flickered and he looked at her. "Zee-vah." A charming grin enchanted his face. "Told you it wasn't safe to drive that fast."

Ziva sat in a chair by the bed, "I am so sorry Tony. I should have listened." She repeated.

Tony smiled, he put a hand on her cheek gently, "Zi, I'm still here, you're still here. Nothing to worry about." He kissed her forehead, "not even a car accident can break up our team."

Ziva smiled agreeing. It was true. Nothing would break apart the team, or her and Tony's friendship that would possibly turn into more.

_**AN:So what do you think? I've had this idea for quite a while now and decided to post my one-shot idea. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank you!**_


End file.
